Dear Diary
by Mangoosegirl
Summary: We follow the life of Kathy Adams as she writes in her diary about her life at Hogwarts, or at least parts of it. What makes her diary more interesting than any other teeenage diaries is that Kathy was in the same year as Fred and George weasley and was able to chronicle the progession and growing up of the Weasley siblings and their famous friend Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

This diary is in possession of Kathy Adams.

 _Dear Kathy, this school will be a wonderful and precious time in your life. As a gift to the future you, we want to give you this diary so you can chronicle your experience and relive your Hogwarts days more detailed later on._

 _Your loving,_

 _Mom and Dad_

1990

September 1

Dear Diary, I guess

I am writing this from the one and only Hogwarts express, I got lucky with my own compartment. You won't believe how nervous I am, what house will I be sorted in, will I make nice friend, have nice classmates, will I be any good? I am almost scared, but Mom went to Hogwarts too, and Dad says I can do it, so I should be fine. I should be fine.

I'm in Gryffindor! Shortly after I stopped writing two boys came in. They're brothers, twins, Fred and George Weasley. They are funny and in Gryffindor too. They spent the entire trip with me in the compartment until we arrived at the station. We were brought to the school with little boats because we're first years. When we arrived in the great hall, the ceiling is beautiful, we were sorted by the sorting hat like Mom said. He sang a song about the founders and the qualities of the different houses. Slytherins are ambitious and sneaky, Fred says not to trust them, Ravenclaws are very smart, Hufflepuffs are very nice, George called them just boring but I think he was just trying to be tough, and Gryffindor is for the brave kids. Mom was in Gryffindor too so I think she will be proud.

But I'm going to bed now, goodnight.

September 2

Dear Diary, I should give you a name

Today we had our first lessons. We had transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, it's really complicated but I think I did okay. Professor McGonagall is really strict but Professor Snape is downright scary. He teaches potions and is head of Slytherin House, McGonagall is ours. Luckily I found everything okay, the castle is huge. Fred, George and Lee were not so lucky.

I haven't written about my classmates haven't I? Well there's Fred and George and their friend Lee Jordan. They all seem nice and funny but they like pranks so I'm going to be careful around those three. Then we have Angelina Johnson, Sarah Malone and Isabella Stone. They all seem nice, I had some really nice chats with Sarah.

September 21

Dear Diary

I have taken to write in the common room. Fred and George made a bit fun of me at first but Percy and Charlie stopped it. Percy and Charlie are the older brothers of Fred and George, Charlie is in his seventh year and Percy is in his third. Probably should have written that down sooner.

Fred and George make fun of me a bit, but they are all right really. Just this morning one of the Slytherin boys Marcus Flint was being really mean to me. He said that I was trying so hard to make up for my Dad not being a wizard, I'm not! I just want to do good! Make Mom proud and become the best witch I can be. Flint really upset me, but I didn't let him see me cry I didn't. Fred and George got really angry and threw dungbombs at him. The poor boys got detention because of me, Filch saw, and still they were the ones comforting me and raging on about how Flint was an idiot. It was really sweet in a way, but it didn't really make me feel any better.

October 11

Dear Diary,

I'm starting to become quite good at charms, I think, well professor Flitwick gave me some really nice compliments. I have been practising a lot as well. Mom and Dad sent me a letter today wishing me well and sending me pictures of Reggie. He actually got stuck on top of the wardrobe, silly cat.

Fred and George tried to steal my diary today. They failed, naturally, that doesn't mean they will stop trying.

November 18

Dear Diary,

The first quidditch match of the year is today. Gryffindor against Slytherin. The Slytherins don't stand a chance, we've got Charlie and Oliver on the team. The best seeker in years with a wonderful keeper. Flint was boasting that he'll be on the Slytherin team next year, like that will make an improvement.

They won! They won! Not that I expected anything else of course. Percy was especially happy, I swear the boy has a betting problem. He told me he only gambled because his brother was playing and he knew Charlie would win. At least he has faith in his family.

I would describe the game, but I am still confused at some of the rules so I'm afraid it would be no good. Lee tried his best though, he's really good at commenting he seemed to see everything.

January 16

Dear Diary,

I have noticed that Fred and George seem to get everywhere so much quicker than everyone else. And they always know where I've been for some reason. I have no idea how they do it and they won't tell me. They showed me some shortcuts but not even close to everything they know.

February 14

Dear Diary,

It's Valentines day today, and it's making all the girls really fussy. All the boys are suddenly acting all tough as well. It's really funny. The amount of girls flocking around Charlie and Oliver, I think Percy is a bit jealous of his brother, I know Fred and George are. Lee was looking at me funny during dinner, when I asked him he quickly looked away. Sometimes I don't know what to make of that boy.

March 5

Dear Diary,

Second Gryffindor match today, against Ravenclaw. Everyone is really excited and Lee has spent days explaining the game to me. I only needed the first session, but he seemed to enjoy talking about quidditch so I let him talk. Fred, George and Charlie joined as well, even Oliver couldn't resist. At some point it was just them talking while I wrote, they didn't even notice.

They did it again, it was a landslide really. Oliver didn't let anything pass him and Charlie caught the snitch right under Jackson's nose. It was so beautiful, George actually hugged me.

The only downside was that Flint tried to let out his anger by making me trip and fall. The ink bottle in my bag broke and if it wasn't for Percy everything from my bag would be ruined. Fred, George and Lee tried to go after Flint but the moment Flint saw Charlie and Oliver he fled.

Fred and George managed to steal some food from the kitchens, while I write this the party is still going on. George is even telling me that I should stop writing and enjoy myself.

April 12

Dear Diary,

Professor McGonagall praised my work today with a tricky spell. Off course the boys had to bug me about it, so I just with Sarah at lunch and dinner today. She asked me for help with the spell, so I gave her a few pointers. It helped a bit, I hope. It's one thing to understand something yourself, another to explain it to someone else. To be honest Sarah wasn't paying any attention anyway, too busy with the latest gossip. Turns out our friend Isabella has a little crush on Oliver. Poor thing, he's in his third year, he'll never go for someone from our year.

May 25

Dear Diary,

Exam stress is kicking in, not so much with me as all he fifth and seventh years. Fred and George don't understand. To them nothing could be as important as to have as much fun as possible. I have to admit their latest joke Percy was really funny. They bewitched Percy's canary cream so that it exploded when he took a bite. One of their best I'd say, Percy wouldn't.

June 8

Dear Diary,

Last quidditch match of the year today, Gryffidor vs. Hufflepuff. Let's just say it's tense around the common room. Hufflepuff has been doing really good this year and we need a lot of points to get the cup. Fred and George keep saying they can't wait to be on the team next year. I think thay actually have a fair shot. One of the current beater is graduating this year and the other one is, let's just say he's not all that great. So it's very likely they could be picked to be on the team, I mean they're almost a pair of bludgers themselves. Charlie thinks they have a shot as well, and if even Charlie thinks so…

They did it! They won the cup. I'm so proud of the team. There's a big party going on in the commonroom right now, though I think we're missing Charlie somewhere. Eh, he'll turn up.

June 30

Dear Diary,

This is the end of my first year of Hogwarts, I'm exited for our vacation, but I'm going to miss this place over the summer. Mostly my friends. Fred and George honoured the moment by a last attempt to stealing my diary, again they failed. I'll miss those red headed trouble makers. Charlie said he's going to Romania to keep studying dragons, sounds great and very dangerous. So when we arrived at platform 9 ¾ I gave him a big hug, after that I had to hug Fred, George, Lee, Sarah, George again and even Percy got a quick hug because at that point I just felt like hugging everyone. Anyway, see you next year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1991

September 1

Dear Diary,

Merlin's beard this is weird, I'm afraid I fell a bit out of practise over the summer of writing down everything. Just waved Mum and Dad goodbye and found an empty compartment which I have a feeling won't be all that empty for long. I just saw the Weasley family stumbling onto the platform, they're easy to spot, all that ginger hair. It's, what's the word Mum used, endearing? No that's not right. Ah who careeess

Sorry for that last bit, Fred tackled me which made me slip up. Aah, now Lee is bugging me, these boys never let me just write.

 _This year Kathy is not writing in her boring dairy but actually spending some time with her friends._

 _Sarah_

 _Agreed, this year she's gonna be fun!_

 _George_

Yep, they stole you. Good thing I started in a different book than last year, I think that's a good tradition. Anyway, the feast was delicious as usual. I had a nice chat with nearly headless Nick about the history of the first years arriving in boats. Since all the other students are picked up by carriages. I shared the carriage with Sarah, Lee and the twins. Lee was talking about Angelina all the time, the twins about how they were going to try out for the quidditch team and Sarah tried to drop some not so subtle hints about the boy she likes. Right now it's John, he smiled at her when she arrived on the platform this morning and now she's planning their wedding. Next week she'll have her eye on someone else.

September 14

Dear Diary,

They did it, Fred and George made the team! I am so happy for them. Though they said the new seeker is rubbish, it's hard to live up to the legacy of Charlie, poor thing. I think Percy is proud of them, he would never say it in front of them, but still. That horrible Flint boy made Slytherin team as well, telling everyone how he's going to beat Gryffindor and saying horrible stuff about Fred and George. The boys just respond with far more wittier comments, but I'm not that quick. Flint noticed and said some really nasty things about my flying skills, the boys got mad and send some curses at Flint for me. It's nice to know that the boys will always look out for me.

Oh and Angelina made chaser.

November 16

Dear Diary,

Quidditch day, the boys are really excited, Lee is doing the commentary so that should be interesting. As a special surprise me and Sarah made banners to support the twins, they haven't seen them yet. We worked really hard on them, the pictures even move. Me and Sarah are sitting alone for breakfast today though, the boys already had theirs and are on the field right now. We'll be going soon too.

We won, but barely. The Slytherin chasers couldn't get anything past Oliver and Fred and George, but their seeker caught the snitch. Luckily we had such a lead that it didn't matter but Oliver is pretty angry right now. The team liked our banners though, Fred and George even made a little victory lap around it. They did really well today, they have fantastic aim and even though they're not build that strong they were still able to get some force behind their blows. Apart from our seeker we have a really good team, Angelina, Katie and Alicia are working really well together.

Lee did really good as well, his comments were really funny and on point too, the Slytherins disagree but that may have something to do with some of his comments about their house. The rest of the school seemed to agree with Lee though.

October 13

Dear Diary,

Mom and Dad are making Christmas plans already, they told me in their letters. It's getting cold here as well, especially the corridors. I told Sarah who agreed with me, the twins overheard us and suddenly we were being hugged from behind. They meant it as a joke but it was actually really nice and warm.

December 5

Dear Diary,

The twins are suddenly not as happy to be on the quidditch team as before. It's crazy cold out and Oliver(team captain) makes them practise for at least two hours every week. What they don't realise is that Oliver spends even more time out there in the captain's office strategizing than they do.

Or at least I think so because they always seem to arrive so much earlier from practise than Oliver does.

Lee tried to kidnap my diary again, got it back from Percy though. Sometimes I feel like writing really strange things and leave it somewhere either Fred, George or Lee will find it an look for their reaction.

January 15

Dear Diary,

We're back at school, it's fun to see everyone again, not that excited about classes though. I'm quite good at charms, defence against the dark arts and transfiguration, But potions is going really bad. It's because we have it with the Slytherins I think. Flint is always saying awful things about me or my parents whenever he can, and the boys can't always help me because of Snape. Well they would if Sarah and I didn't hold them back, I don't want anyone to get into trouble just because of me, especially my friends.

February 18

Dear Diary,

Quidditch again today, the boys don't really seem hopeful and Oliver practically close to tears. The team overall is doing all right, it's just their seeker is dreadful. I tried comforting Oliver, but it didn't go too well.

They lost, Oliver was knocked out by a bludger early on. After that the others tried but with the horrible seeker and no keeper it was a lost game. Fred and George are taking it hard, Oliver is still in the hospital wing. It was really scary when he fell down, Sarah and me were screaming. Those horrible Slytherins were actually laughing, I just hope that if our team doesn't win the cup, we would at least beat Slytherin.

March 20

Dear Diary,

Today was a big day. I finally stood up for myself against a bunch of Slytherins. That horrible girl Natalie Therise tried to steal my diary to share it with her friends. But I caught her in time and snatched it out of the air, I know it was Natalie doing the spell because she had her wand up and looked like she was going to growl. She said something about it being time to share my secrets with the rest, so I thanked her for taking an interest in my life and then asked her if she wanted to set the example. Saying that her secrets would be far juicier and more interesting. Therise said something her not having secrets, So I told he entire class about her disgusting crush on Flint, bluergh, she didn't like that. It was beautiful, Fred and George even admitted that they were proud of me.

It felt really good to do something against that awful girl.

April 14

Dear Diary,

Today the boys came home from what looked like a dreadful quidditich practise. I've never seen them this quiet. They really do train hard, you can tell by the other boys that Fred and George exercise more. Not that I notice how they look, well not in 'that' way, just an observation. I think Isabella's comments are starting to affect me, she keeps saying that no girl would hang out with boys this much if she didn't like them.

May 28

Dear Diary,

Today is the last quidditch game of the year. I've never seen Oliver this tense, Fred and George seem a bit nervous too. Sarah, Isabella and me have made banners again, let's hope it helps.

They lost again, but not by that much. Thanks to Oliver, Katie, Alicia and Angelina the score evened out because of all the goals. Fred made a spectacular move as well, a bludger straight at Hufflepuff's seeker. We ended up in third place after all, beating Slytherin! The team can't see that bright side though, just give them a few weeks.

June 29

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow we're going home again. I hope to meet my friends over the summer, we tried making plans but our parents are slow to react. I'm not going to miss the feeling of being on my toes all the time, downside of being friends with Fred and George. I should really finish packing now, I still got loads more to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

1993

1 September

Dear Diary,

I can't believe I'm a third-years already. We're leaving for the train in a few moments, I just had to write something before we had to go.

I'm on the train now, and Fred and George reckon they met Harry Potter. Mom had told me stories from when I was little, of this horrible wizard called Voldemort and how a little baby had stopped him. And now that baby was old enough to go to Hogwarts, it's weird to think about it. I don't believe he's already best mates with Fred and George though, they're likable but not THAT likable. I did surprise them with a big hug, they both hugged me back after they had gotten over the first shock of being hugged in the first place.

So he was on the train, Harry Potter is in Gryffindor! And so is Fred and George's little brother Ron. I've never seen them so proud, Percy was over the moon. Speaking of Percy, he's a prefect now. Of course a more perfect candidate for the job has never walked the corridors of this school. He reckons he can stop Fred and George from causing trouble, so cute.

September 5

Dear Diary,

I swear our defence against the dark arts teachers are getting stranger and worse every year. Professor Quirrel is practically afraid of his own shadow, It'll be a miracle if he makes it to the end of the year.

Percy has really taken to his new role as prefect, it suits him, making people follow rules. Harry Potter has become best friends with Ron, he's really nice. Turns out he was raised by his muggle aunt and uncle who didn't like him too much, poor thing.

We've also started with some new subjects that we chose last year. I'm taking Care of magical Creatures and Arithmancy. Care of Magical Creatures is fun, it's outside and very interesting, the teacher doesn't have that many limbs left though so I might not make this my job. Arithmancy is difficult but I think it'll be very useful.

September 18

Dear Diary,

Fred and George have started training again, and we have new seeker. Harry Potter is apparently a natural but we're keeping it secret from the other houses. Usually first-years don't get to on the quidditch team, but they made an exemption for Harry.

Oliver is extremely pleased with his new seeker, he's so cheery it's almost strange. The other girls are noticing him as well, and not just Gryffindors, his four years of quidditch training is very clear to see.

October 31

Dear Diary,

It's Halloween today, so basically it's stay-as-far-away-from-Fred-and-George-as-possible day. So far they tried to steal my diary, throw paint over me, send me to the other end of the castle instead of class and to top it all off, they scared me half to death by making a loud BOOM when I was walking past a statue of this ugly witch. Not that bad really, I was prepared for worse.

After dinner note, A troll managed to get out of the dungeons! Everyone was in state of panic it seemed. Poor Professor Quirell was the one to find it, he is already permanently trembling and a troll won't help. Percy was almost pleased when the prefects were charged with leading their houses back to their dorms, I followed Oliver though, he inspires more confidence.

November 20

Dear Diary,

Quidditch match today, the traditional Gryffindor against Slytherin. The first time the whole school will get to see Harry as our seeker. The poor thing is clearly nervous for his first match.

They won! With Harry making the most spectacular catch I've ever seen! He nearly swallowed the snitch, but that counts as a catch. The rest of the team played wonderful as well. Fred and George knocked the Slytherins back time and time again. Angeline, Katie and Alicia just kept scoring while Oliver hardly let any quaffle pass. I think we have a real shot at the cup this year.

Something funny happened with Harry though, at some point his broom actually tried to throw him off. He almost fell down.

December 17

Dear Diary,

Almost Christmas and I'm staying at home this year. Mum and Dad are visiting my great-aunt and uncle in Denmark this year. My great-aunt and uncle are very rich but don't really like teenagers. So to keep them pleased and our family in their will I'll be spending my Christmas dodging snowballs from a certain set of twin brothers and keeping those same twins from getting in trouble by _their_ older brother the prefect. Wonderful.

December 25

Dear Diary,

It's Christmas morning and I had some really nice presents. Mum and Dad got me a beautiful quill and ink set with all sorts of different quills and colours of ink. Fred and George got me a lot of chocolate frogs, Sarah a lovely necklace and so on. Harry and the Weasleys all got homemade sweaters, which makes even Fred, George and Percy look cuddly. Something I tried out by giving both twins big Christmas hugs, and yes those sweaters are really soft and warm, and the boys are really good huggers. Mental note: hug the boys more often. Mental note 2: don't ever, ever, let them read this. Mental note 3: hug Percy tomorrow for comparison.

December 26

Dear Diary,

So far Percy has been able to avoid being hugged, but I'll get him eventually. For now I'll settle for Fred and George hugs, they have taken to my hugs quite well it seems. Harry and Ron are acting strange since last night, they won't say a word about it though.

January 23

Dear Diary,

Arithmancy is hard, like very hard. Fred, George and Lee are laughing at me every time I bring it up. Luckily Percy is willing to help out a bit, however his explanations, though well meant, are not very helpful. Sarah is taking both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes so I can't really complain.

February 14

Dear Diary,

We had a Hogsmeade day this week and all around people are making dates for a Valentines trip. Girls are acting like crazy everywhere, poor Oliver is being chased all over the castle. The next quidditch match is coming up as well so that does help with the appeal of talented players. Fred and George are suddenly getting more female attention than before. Not that they're complaining, it's just a pity that it's all they talk about and don't seem to see me anymore. Sometimes I don't like it that they are on the team.

February 26

Dear Diary,

Match against Hufflepuff today, Harry is looking far less tense this time around. The number of girls flocking around Fred, George and Oliver is higher than ever. Oliver is used to it after a few years of being in the spotlight and knows how to handle it, and it's not hard to see why. I mean, smart, team captain, strong build and he's quite handsome. Fred and George will get there too, I just hope it takes them a bit longer so they can be my friends a bit longer, or is that selfish?

So off course they won again, I mean it's Hufflepuff it's not that hard, but still it's nice. I think Lee has noticed my decreasing enthusiasm for quidditch, he asked me if I was okay. It was really sweet of him and he sat with me all night. He even put his arm around me for comfort, and since I was getting tired he let me use his as a pillow for a while. I almost fell asleep if Percy hadn't woken me up and made me go to bed. So yeah, goodnight.

March 12

Dear Diary,

So the castle is back to normal, at least as normal as it gets. Our house points have dropped with 150 points overnight a few weeks ago. Apparently Harry, Hermoine and Neville were caught out of bed last night. I don't know what they were doing but they must have had a reason. The rest of the house is still really mad at them though, even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are mad because now Slytherin is in the lead again like the last few years. Tonight is their punishment, I have never seen poor Neville this nervous.

March 27

Dear Diary,

I caught George looking staring at me today during lunch, he looked away really quickly when I caught him. The boys have stared at me before but that was usually when they were planning something and it would be both of them. This seemed different but I sat next to Sarah just to be sure over dinner. Nothing exploded in my face though.

April 1

Dear Diary,

Today was even worse than Halloween, luckily this time the twins didn't target me as much. Flint had been talking trash about their quidditch playing so they went after him most. Well Flint and Percy, they would never let an opportunity to mess with Percy go to waste. I tried to keep them at least a bit civil, the boys did not take that kindly and kept turning my pumpkinjuice into tomatojuice as a punishment.

May 5,

Dear Diary,

Urgh, I am starting to really dislike Arithmancy. Especially with the exams coming up, every teacher is on edge. Quirrel more than anyone else, that man is really stressed. The boys have been practising a lot again, they say it helps keep them from exam stress. I don't really believe them for a couple of reasons. For starters, Fred and George don't stress out ever. Secondly, there are a lot more and better reasons they like quidditch for. Thirdly, and most importantly, there were a bunch of cute girl complaining about exam stress within earshot when they made their quidditch statement in slightly louder voices than usual.

Their little trick worked, I just saw Fred and George hanging out in the courtyard with those same girls hanging in their lips. The upcoming match helps I think.

May 14

Dear Diary,

Harry has been in the hospital wing for two days now, no-one really knows what happened but the rumour is that he stopped Professor Quirrel from bringing back You-Know-Who! I hope he is okay, Fred and George sent him a toilet seat for some reason. I think it was to show that even though they lost the match today, they still care. Why they used a toilet seat for that beats me.

Oliver took it hard when he heard about Harry, he cares about Harry's wellbeing of course but it also meant that the match against Ravenclaw was as good as forfeited. I tried cheering him up but it didn't really work.

June 6

Dear diary,

It's our last day already. My trunk is mostly packed, just a few little things. I decided to have a break and join Fred and George in the common room. We played chess for a bit but we were too tired to finish the game. We lost the cup to Slytherin again, and the fact that we will have to say goodbye soon. The boys are finishing the game after all, they are letting me write for a change.

We Won, We Won! We won the cup! Professor Dumbledore gave Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Neville a load of points at the feast, we were last but now we won!

June 7

Dear Diary,

So today we're going home. At least I have the whole trainride with my friends to look forward to.

I'm home now and I want to finish this right. During the train ride we were bothered a bit by that Malfoy kid, but we accidentally transformed him and his two baboons into giant slugs, woops. The goodbye hit me harder that I thought it would have. I gave the boys a big warm hug and they hugged me right back really tight. I'll visit over the summer few times I think, but it's still a long time to go without my two favourite troublemakers.


End file.
